A Champloo Adventure
by RyukyuGirl
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their fifth year. What adventures will they have this year with an irritating and psychotic Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and You-Know-Who back? What is this? Three foreigners falling from the ceiling. This year will be interesting indeed. Follow the champloo trio as they try to make their way home and encounter new friends.


Now I know that the characters in samurai champloo would be considered muggles but I love both samurai champloo and Harry Potter and I've noticed that there weren't any other crossover stories with this particular combination so it's awesome to be the first. This is my first crossover and second story ever so go easy on me. Criticism is always welcome but don't be mean just to be mean. Read and review and I hope you guys like this story. It will be during the 5th book. Oh, and I do not own samurai champloo or Harry Potter :)

English, _Japanese, _**Ryukyuan **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to start, clapping every once and awhile when a new first year joined the table. When the sorting was done, Dumbledore got up to give his customary speech

"Welcome back to most of you and welcome to those who are new. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all of you that there is an updated list of forbidden items on his door and that the Forbidden Forest is indeed still forbidden. Let me introduce your new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge."

"That woman was at my hearing," whispered Harry

"What do you think this means?" whispered Ron back

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," replied Hermione in a somber tone

After Dumbledore introduced a high pitched giggle type noise was heard and Dumbledore looked back at Umbridge then moved aside to let her speak.

"Thank you Dumbledore for making me feel welcome. I'm glad to see all of your young faces smiling up at me. The ministry has always looked upon the education of young witches and wizards as of the utmost importance. I hope that we will all be great friends," spoke Umbridge

Dumbledore got back up from his seat to finish speaking and start the feast.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for that uplifting speech. Now without further ado as I'm sure you are all hungry, let the feast begin," said Dumbledore as he made a flourish with his hands

The food appeared magically on the tables and not a minute later a portal formed in the ceiling. Students started gawking and whispering as they noticed it. All of a sudden three bodies fell out, plummeting to the ground. The woman in the pink kimono was the first to get up and she started fussing over her male companions.

"_Mugen…Jin, are you both ok_?" fussed Fuu

Both men were bleeding in several parts of their bodies and were both unconscious from hitting the ground hard and blood loss. Fuu started looking around and seeing people started to ask for help. Unfortunately, nobody understood her and that is when Dumbledore came forward and pointed his wand at them, Fuu instinctively threw herself over her male companions thinking Dumbledore was meaning to hurt them.

"Anglo translatio," Dumbledore murmured, "young lady can you understand me?"

"Yes, what did you do? Is there anything I can use to sew them up with, they will die if I don't do anything" cried Fuu

"I simply put a translation charm on the three of you so that you and your companions will be able to understand us and we you. What is your name? Madame Pomphrey can attend to them, no need to worry," Dumbledore asked as he motioned the witch nurse over

"My name is Fuu, this is Mugen and Jin. Thank you so much for helping us. If you don't mind me asking where are we?" asked Fuu

As the students in the hall gawked at the prone forms of the two men, Madame Pomphrey started using her wand to heal their wounds. Dumbledore motioned to Fuu to follow him to his office with Minerva McGonagall following them.

"I can give you and your companions a dorm to stay until we can figure out how to send you home, you will also receive food. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you and your companions?" inquired Dumbledore

"Thank you very much. I'm 17, mugen is 20, and Jin is 21," answered Fuu

"Very well, I'll have Professor McGonagall show you to your dorm. Minerva, they will be housed in the reserve rooms by the gryffindor common room," explained Dumbledore

Fuu followed Minerva out and was shown the rooms, the boys were to sleep on the left side of the staircase while Fuu herself would be staying on the right. Both women then went down to the great hall to eat.

"You can sit at the gryffindor table here if you want, don't worry, none of the students will be mean, they are probably curious about you," said Minerva kindly

Fuu sat down coincidentally next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron. She didn't notice them staring at her with curiosity as she loaded her plate and started eating like she hadn't eaten in days. Madame Pomphrey had finished up sealing up the young men's wounds and they started to get up. They looked around and spotted Fuu eating a bunch of strange food. Mugen immediately walked over and sat next to her, without saying a word, loaded his plate and dug in the same way Fuu did. Jin just sighed and walked over. He sat next to Mugen but unlike the other two started eating calmly.

"Fuu slow down you're going to choke," sighed Jin

"Shut up four-eyes, let her eat," mumbles Mugen

By this time Jin had already finished eating and noticed the golden trio staring at Mugen and Fuu in fascination.

"Don't worry, this is normal for these two. I'm surprised they aren't fighting with each other to be honest," Jin responded to their stares

"Are your swords real?" asked Ron

"Yes, why do you ask?" answered Jin

"Wicked," Harry and Ron responded simultaneously

It seemed like Fuu and Mugen were having a competition. Jin was the only one who saw the tell tale signs of one of their fights. It started with Mugen throwing some of his food and preceded with Fuu kicking his leg under the table.

"Owww stupid bitch," growled Mugen

"Serves you right jerk. That's gross, throwing your food," responded Fuu

This turned into Fuu and Mugen throwing food back and forth until Jin shouted at them to knock it off.

"Are they always like this," asked Hermione

"Unfortunately yes they act like children most of the time," replied Jin

Fuu and Mugen were inches apart from each other yelling when Jin pushed Mugen. By now the whole hall was watching them fight. When Jin pushed Mugen he added enough pressure to make him go flying into Fuu. That's how they ended, on the floor with Mugen on top of Fuu with his lips pressed to hers. They both stared at each other in shock until they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the shared kiss. Jin sighed and the golden trio thought they heard him grumble "finally" under his breath. When both were done kissing Mugen helped Fuu up and they sat down quietly.

"So, are you two together?" asked Hermione

Before Fuu could respond, Mugen growled his answer "was that kiss obvious enough for ya?" Fuu just looked at him in shock and smacked his arm saying "you don't have to be so rude, she was just curious."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then Ron and Hermione left to take the first years to the gryffindor common room. Harry walked with the strange trio through the halls, walking back to the common room as well. They stopped at a picture of a samurai close to the fat lady and bid their goodbye to Harry as he left them to set up their password.

"_What should the password be_?" Fuu asked excitedly

"_How bout food since you eat so much of it_," snickered Mugen

"_Shut up you jerk, how bout ronin_," responded Fuu

"_No, we should make it hard so that the students don't guess it_," murmured Jin

"_How bout Ryukyu, no one will guess that_" answered Fuu

"_Why the fuck do you want to make the password that hell hole_?" grumbled Mugen

"_Because no one knows what or where that is and we have a personal connection to it_," Fuu yelled back

The samurai just looked at Jin and he murmured a greeting and then told him their password. The man in the picture rolled his eyes and swung forward, revealing the hidden common room with a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"_How are we going to get home_," whined Fuu as she curled up against Mugen on the couch

"_Psh, why do you think I know, quit your bitching_," grumbled Mugen as he played with her hair

"_Let's just go to bed, I'm sure we will figure out how to get home tomorrow_," sighed Jin

The champloo trio went to bed just as the golden trio were retiring to their beds wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Wow, this is a really long chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update quickly and around my classes.


End file.
